8bitbookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Club Vernacular
In the podcast, words and phrase slang are introduced which should immediately be introduced into the modern vernacular. They can be found listed here. (May also include obscure real words that the gang just like saying). Words * 8-Bit Book Bud '''- A fan of the 8-Bit Book Club. * '''Banana Wipe - Wiping something from your memory or just forgetting something. * Bad Dad (or Mad Dad) - The paternal version of a shit son. A Mad Dad tends to be the father of a protagonist, and is the cause of their angst. Sometimes, a Mad Dad will father a Shit Son, then they both have to turn into demons and fight each other in a pit. (Naturally) * Big-Boy Book - A book with 200 pages or more which does not include illustrations. * The B-Word - Brownie * Chomp (ex, "Let's Chomp on his bones!") ￼-''' ￼A sexual act in the Pac Man TV show. Can also be used in the place of most verbs. * '''Chuffed - When you're a bit horny at the wrong time and get agitated. To un-chuffed you need to get miffed which is putting your dick in an AC in your mind. * Craunch - When you combine one or more things you would find in a gas station and eat it one bite. Also the act of eating/crunching. * Creature - A monster that is subservient to the Star. * Cowboy Show - A rodeo. Can also be used to describe a sort of facade. * Dadow '''- When someone comes out of their dad's shadow. * '''Dark Nut - When you orgasm but don't cum. * Deku Nut - When you orgasm and get wiser. * Done your bones - To donate your bones so that they can be used for something cool when you die. * Dripless - Not being sexually aroused. * Fingie/"Stick a fingie" - Keeping a finger in a book to mark a page. Can be used to mean "Stick a pin in this" also. * Fleshing Out - Sex. * Flesh Puzzle/Tetris of the Genitals - Sex. * Gex '- Sex. * '''Gext '- A text/sext including a picture of Gex. * '''Gorgeous George - A buff jungle dude. * Ghost Gunk - Ghost semen. * Juicing/Jamming -''' Cumming. Juicing for men, Jamming for women. * 'Meat Slug '- A small portion of pure fat taken from a cut of meat. Eating it will make you want to barf. * '''Mudding - Driving in mud. Also cumming out your butt. * Pac Gak - Pac semen. * Penne pasta '''- Penis. * '''Plumber's Helper - A plumber's penis, more specifically one tucked into their waistband. * Roll for Horniness - the act of determining your state of chub upon meeting someone new using dice. * Second-Player Mentality - Not overstepping your bounds and letting the "player one" take the spotlight. * Shit-Hatting - Taking off your hat, shitting in it, then putting it on someone else's head. Usually done with a fedora as an act of disrespect to the shit-hattee. * Shit Son - A son with no redeeming qualities. * Silver Dragon - An individual who is virtuous and gladly apposes evil. * Slop Bucket - Vagina. * Sluice - The act of rinsing with water or the flowing freely of water. Or cumming. * Star - Emily's term for main characters. * Superior Smile - When you smile so hard you cry. * ￼Suppurating - When you get upset at dinner and have to leave, or when you get divorced because of all of the pus dripping from you or your partners mouth. * Succophant - Sycophants that gain favor by making people dark nut. * Thrumming - To make a continuous rhythmic humming sound. Also cumming. * Thrumjob - I'll leave this one to your imagination. * Tooth dust - The aftermath of Emily's excessive dental work * Trundle - Getting fucked while watching Tron. * VID - Acronym for Very Important Dwarf. * Wardor - How Rowdy Jersey Boys™ pronounce "water". Phrases * "Bahamut keep you." - An alternative to saying "bless you.". Bahamut is of course the Platinum Dragon god of justice from D&D's Forgotten Realms. * "Crunch a Box" - Giving anilingus. * "Crunch a Brush" - Brushing your teeth. Perhaps with someone else's toothbrush, perhaps before or after giving anilingus. * "Don't put piss in my mouth" - Don't try to educate me * "Flood the place" - (For women) Getting extremely horny. (e.g. "Um, guys seriously, you better put away that Kylo Ren topless picture before I flood the place.") * "Goomba see you" - The 8-Bit Book Bud greeting. * "It's different, it's hip, and I enjoyed it." - You genuinely enjoyed something. * "Juice and jam time" - When it's time to bone. * "Juice in a major way" - A powerful orgasm. * "May the Baba Yaga not take you this night." - An alternative to saying "bless you." Refers to the mythical creature Baba Yaga. * "Re-rolling the hog" - Rolling the foreskin off a dick (/masturbating). * "Seeing how the brownie's made" - Seeing the process behind something * "Swoosh the Goof" - When you make a joke that lands just right. * "Where's the Hatch" - A misremembered phrase from the "Lost" TV series. * "Ya Fell Down" - When you fail to "Swoosh the goof". * "Yank yer wigglers" - When you get called to the principal's office to get your baby teeth pulled, which is apparently a common occurrence in Tennessee. Also common in other parts of the Midwest, where REAL AMERICANS LIVE! Category:The Show